Gul'zagro the Peon
=Description= ---- The orc peon known as Gul'zagro, or Gully as people call him, has lived nearly his entire life as a peon in the Valley of Trials. A mammoth orc standing at seven feet tall and four hundred pounds of raw muscle, his monstrous strength could be shown through every core body muscle and his diamond-hard biceps. Though he rarely wore upperbody apparel, he was hairless from the waist up. Keeping himself shaved bald, his skin was smooth and veiny. Gully is given his nick name not by his true name, but by his nature. He is the most gullible orc imagineable. Armor He adorned himself in very light armor. Preferring cloth or leather, he was very swift in combat due to such a need for speed rather than personal safety. He can be seen wearing a swashbuckler's outfit, or simply a loincloth and fur vest. Arms With the immense strength he has obtained from genetics and years of endless labor, he is a brute in nature. Wielding either an axe or a hammer, this massive wall of green muscle mows through his opponents with a flurry of terrible strikes. His goal in battle is to literally crush his opponent under the sheer power of brute force. =History= ---- His history is unknown - to the point that he doesn't even remember. The story is that he was easily manipulated to take on whatever tasks the Horde wanted him to do, just because of how gullible he truly is. After a long period of time, he began to think for once in his life. During the recent conflict established by the Horde's civil war, he had seperated himself from his Horde masters in trade for a new life. Falling for the bait on the hook once again, he had been lured willingly into the service of a pirate captain and his crew. Gul'zagro the Peon was no more and 'Captain' Gul'zagro Bloodflag was born. Youth He constantly beat up on other children in defense of another in the orphanage of Orgrimmar. The one he always came to aid was a little troll girl named 'Aruji'. They were best friends in the orphanage - since they were both shunned by the other children because of their defects. While Gully was excessively lacking in mental capability, Aruji was blind. (Faction) He has a mix of ideals when it comes to alliances, but no matter what group he is from he will always claim to be Horde. (Title) Peon 'Captain' 'King of the Rock' Lady's Man =Personality= ---- Gullible and clumsy, Gully can be known to be one of the dullest knives in the drawer. He is comedic in nature, gentle with women, and whole-hearted. If you intend on being Gully's friend, expect him to be a great one. On the other hand; if you threaten or attack him or his friends, expect him to try and turn you into a pretzel and eat you with a side of melted cheese. Beliefs "Beliefs? What you think me of? Me not religious orc!" Quirks Gully is an enigma. His actions may or may not be at his own will, but if one thing is true it is that he is completely random. In being this way, he is the comic relief of the millenium! Relationships He's a wildcard. He flirts with a 'lot' of women, though it is quite obvious that he isn't looking for a true relationship. He seems to panick when under pressure about it - it is probably because he's only loved a single soul in his life. His whole idea behind flirting is that he can make women feel good about themselves by being overly nice and complimenting them all the time. Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Pirates Category:Peons